An Understanding
by O-Hoshi
Summary: Pride and Prejudice/JusticeLeague crossover. SMWW Pairing. Mr. Kent and Miss Diana have a discussion about their relationships with each other's siblings.


Note: this piece is something I wrote last year. It was forgotten and buried in my drafts until I decided to dig in my past stuffs and found this. hehe. It was a chapter from a story I didn't continue and this was all my brain could squeeze out.

I got the inspiration from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice (my favorite book ever) and since I loved SMWW at the time, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy! (I would not upload any more chapters. I have new fics going on. Don't think I could throw this up with the others hehe).

* * *

"You very much interest me, Mr Kent." She said quietly, with a hint of wonder. "Tell me, do you love your brother?"

"Very much." He said simply.

"As I do mine. Hippolytus is a darling. I don't think I can part from him. We share a lovely bond."

He smiled wryly. "Then I fear the day my brother asks for your hand, which I believe, is sooner than you expect."

She frowned. God, she was beautiful. He lightly shook his head. His thoughts were getting inappropriate. She was much better suited with Bruce. But his stubborn brother seemed to have taken a liking to Diana's oldest sister Artemis. The willful one and as stubborn as he.

"I feel as though you disapprove of our connections for your family and gain." She said.

"I benefit nothing from the ties my brother will achieve when he proposes to you."

Irritation swept across her face. "Why do you insist on my marrying him?"

"Do you not hold him in the highest regard, Miss Prince?" Clark asked casually.

"I hold him the highest regard indeed. But no where near my heart. I do not expect him to ask for my hand. Lord Wayne may be civil and kind to me but I observe no affections in his feelings toward mine."

"But Mrs. Prince is very keen to tie you both into matrimony."

Her eyes flashed. "My mother, though I love her much so, insists on marrying us in behalf of our gain. We are impoverished you see." She glared at him. "Mother worries for us and aims to have all her daughters to be well-married."

He swallowed and forced to look at the azure of her eyes. "And you, my lady? What do you aim?"

She raised her chin. "Love. I aim to marry for love."

He was amused. She arched her brows. "Do I amuse you, sir?"

"No, Miss Prince. I share the notions, in fact."

She faltered ever so slightly and began carefully, "You are betrothed to Lady Lois, are you not? Do you love her?" Her voice was curious.

"I can't really say, Miss Prince. However, I think she is a delightful woman. And a bit opinionated. She would be very much suited with an obedient and subuded man. I do not think I can handle her."

A smile slipped from her features. "You did not answer my question, sir. Are you betrothed to Lady Lois?"

"No, not yet. Although, my dear aunt is a different case. After learning of Bruce's intentions, she switched to me. It is unfortunate that my cousin agrees."

His unsure answer made her doubt him. It seemed that this man did like Lady Lois. While Diana thought her supercilious and incredibly selfish, she could not deny Lady Lois's beauty and charm. With her quickness of observation, she had observed her with Mr. Kent whose company she preferred. Mr. Kent and Lady Lois were a lovely pair. She watched the subtle glances and fond touches. Both brothers were handsome and of rich and significant family. It was not a wonder that they surround themselves with beautiful and wealthy women. Her aunt Antiope had always told her that marrying one's relations was immoral but Diana supposed it could not be helped if it was done to keep the fortune within the family.

He smiled at her, with that boyish charm he always possessed. Diana looked away, flustered. She was frightened to feel the blush blooming in her cheeks. It was not proper at all. He believed her to be the darling of his brother Bruce. She knew his background and history. He was born out an affair between a foreigner and the late Wayne patriarch. A bastard. Mother, though formal, did not appear to approve of him with her at all. She would, Diana thought, if he had been legitimized as a Wayne. But Mr. Kent wanted to remain a 'Kent', the surname of the farmers who had raised him.

"How about you, Miss Prince? Are you or have you been in love?"

With the manners engraved upon the day she could walk, Diana was forced to look at him in the eye. 'It should be a sin to be this handsome'. She was further embarrassed to feel the reddening of her cheeks. She was appalled by her thoughts! What had gotten into her?

"I admit I have never been in love, Mr. Kent." She answered. "But I would very much like to."

He smiled deepened.

"What has you smiling, sir?" She huffed. "Surely, I have not said anything remotely funny."

"No, you have not." Clark said, reverting to his old, sober self. "Because, once again, I share your sentiments."

They delved into a comfortable minute of silence.

"I hope you forgive me, Miss Prince." She looked up, surprised. Was he, at last, referring to the night they met when he had refused to dance with her and looked to be reserved and above his company? Diana had hated him then, thinking he was too proud. "I have realized I treated you poorly and I wish to make up for it."

"Well, I hope you think me handsome enough now to temp you for a walk." Diana teased.

His eyes widened and he paled considerably. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

"You heard me."

Diana shook her head. "Good sir, do not apologize."

He palmed his face, still embarrassed. "No, miss. It was wrong of me to say such a thing. I am a hypocrite for you are the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld." He said earnestly. His eyes apologetic. Diana, who hated the redness of her cheeks, reddened even more. She could not speak! "I have appeared tactless and uncivil throughout our acquaintance and I wish nothing more than to take them back. I repent deeply."

"Why, Mr. Kent! Do not be so hasty to presume what I think of you! While I admit I was embarrassed and thought you meant it, I have forgiven you before the evening even ended! I think you are simply reserved and as I had observed, you are more inclined and comfortable with your closest relations. I deduced that you find strangers or large groups intolerable. And with your station, I think you have the right to give the people impression of whatever you have presented upon them."

He looked at her gratefully and replied wryly, "which is arrogance and full of pride?"

Diana looked at Mr. Kent with teasing eyes. "Yes, sir. It is unfortunate for my mother thinks you and my sister Drucilla would make a handsome couple."

He tried not to look horrified at the prospect and cleared his throat. "Yes, unfortunate indeed."


End file.
